


Capsized

by NixiNonna88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barely Friends with Benefits, Future Fic, M/M, POV Stiles, Secret Relationship, Stiles knows its wrong but he can't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixiNonna88/pseuds/NixiNonna88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was staring at his own destruction, and he had enough sense to recognize it, and to be equally terrified and drawn to it. Like a spectator to a train wreck. It was going to be bloody. It was going to be a mess. But he couldn't look away because Peter had him by his soul and he knew it.</p><p>If only Stiles could have followed the goddamn rule: Don’t trust Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capsized

 

_Don't trust Peter Hale._

 

It’s an ancient proverb, probably. The golden rule of survival. And, that right there is the problem. Stiles _hates_ rules. They are too clear-cut and orderly. Nothing like Stiles, he’s messy and his edges are all wrong.

Stiles never met a rule he couldn’t break. Still, there are just some men, a man should know to stay the hell away from. Simple self-preservation. Survival instinct. But, Stiles runs with wolves- he obviously doesn’t have any survival instincts.  Scott calls it a death wish. Stiles just likes to live on the edge. He’s all about the challenge, the risk, the excitement of towing the line, to see how much he could push before something would give or snap back.

With Peter he’s past towing the line, he’s crossed over it and started down a little road of sin breaking every damn rule along the way. It was a power play – a game to see who would give in first and Stiles had long since fell to his knees.

Peter’s deceptively dangerous, he’s all curves and mist like a hall of mirrors. Because with Peter you can never know for sure whether you're in control or you're being played. Even though he knows this, all it takes is one smirk, a playful curve of Peter’s lips and a flash of those icy blue eyes and Stiles can’t look away, can’t stop aching to touch. 

Stiles was staring at his own destruction, and he had enough sense to recognize it, and to be equally terrified and drawn to it. Like a spectator to a train wreck. It was going to be bloody. It was going to be a mess. But he couldn't look away because Peter had him by his soul and he knew it.

Messing with Peter was the ultimate insanity, but no one had ever accused him of being sane.

Peter was coiled and precise. Dangerous and unstable, stalking his prey sinuous sureness of a jaguarundi. He was lethal, ruthless, predator on the prowl and Stiles was the prey.

_A spider spinning his web._

And Stiles has been spun and sold again. Despite everything Stiles loves him, like a punch to the gut, hard and visceral. It is instinctual, base, feral. A desire that hooked into him and won’t let him go. And when Peter’s mouth is on the back of his neck, and his hands are tight on Peter’s hip, holding on, holding tight, to something he doesn’t want to know. He’s aware of just how far gone he really is. But he can’t let go. Can’t stop. Stiles was self destructive and self-loathing to an almost pathological degree.

He was addicted. Addicted to the sight of his freckled flesh littered with handprint bruises, bite marks and scratches. Rough sex and urgent, frantic, kisses so rough his lips almost bleed, fucking that left him sore for days and no words other than ‘faster, harder, more and yes.’

 Stiles doesn’t know what this is, but what he does know is that Peter’s got him good just like the bastard knew he would. As much as he hates himself, Stiles can’t stop himself from seeing Peter in the dead of the night, consequences don’t matter when he is tangled up in Peter’s sheets.

 If only Stiles could have followed the goddamn rule: Don’t trust Peter Hale.

Peter was a kamikaze and now he was going to take Stiles down with him, as he lay helpless in his web.

 But from the moment they started this both of them knew how this would end: in pain and suffering.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been into Peter/Stiles for awhile now and I've written quite a few fanfics involving the pair that I'm slowly going to start posting. So if Peter/Stiles is your thing be on the look out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
